


Ghosts

by solraneth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, but also angst, guess who took it in a completely different direction, no i guess there still is a bit of domesticity, y'all the prompt was domestic flinthamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solraneth/pseuds/solraneth
Summary: Thomas can't prepare a stew and James remembers another occasion when he had to teach somebody how to cook.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a year ago, when @ceraunos asked for domestic flinthamilton. This actually the first thing I wrote for this fandom and now that I'm finally on AO3, I want it to be the first thing I post <3

The minute James walks through the door he’s greeted with an unmistakable smell of burnt food. He shakes his head and makes his way towards the kitchen where Thomas stands, looking completely helpless.  
“I thought I would be the one to make dinner today. It didn’t go as well as I expected,” Thomas smiles apologetically.  
James snorts, then cranes his neck to look at the brown substance in the pot.  
“What’s that supposed to be?”  
“A stew?” Another apologetic smile.  
James huffs.  
“You aren’t supposed to dump everything in together. Meat goes in first, then potatoes, then everything else.”  
Thomas starts over and with James’ instructions he is able to achieve a desired end. Later, when they’re sitting at the table, eating, he decides to ask the question that has been in his mind for the whole evening.  
“How exactly,” he starts and James looks up, “does the notorious Captain Flint learn how to make a stew?”  
James stiffens, his breath hitches, his shoulders tense. Suddenly, he’s back on the beach, hearing the sound of waves crashing on the shore, seagulls are crying, men are chattering, he sees another pair of blue eyes and hears the similar question.  
A soft touch at his cheek brings him back to reality. He turns to look at Thomas and shakes his head, as if discarding a thought.  
“Ghosts,” he states simply, “from my past.” He gets up and leaves the house and Thomas doesn’t follow because he knows he will not be able to help James with whatever’s haunting him. He knows it’s James’ battle. All he can do is wait and be there for him when he returns.  
Two hours later James crawls into the bed next to him.  
“I love you,” he whispers and presses a kiss to Thomas’ shoulder.


End file.
